Loves Me
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: Within Hidan's POV, catches the flu and finds himself in the care of Kakuzu. Kakuzu x Hidan


It was a rather cold day. Snow had fallen to the ground, now mixed with the recent rain puddles and wet earth to create a slushed, gloomy day. The rareness of snow falling this late in the season could only mean one thing. Fate was determined to make this day awful for me. I, of course, were determined to fight back. It was spring after all and damn straight I was going to enjoy it.

Kakuzu had scolded me for walking around shirtless outside in the foul weather, warning me I would catch sickness. At the time I didn't care or listen, but of course, he was right. Now laying in bed with an awful fever, I cursed myself for having been so defiant. My head hurt; my body ached; and I felt like a sick, dieing animal. It was times like these I despised my immortality.

It was probably worth all the special attention and care Kakuzu was giving me though. Fluffing my pillow or fetching me a drink of water if I wanted it. It was rather amusing to see him run around like a servant. I almost gave into the temptation to order him to wear a sexy little maid outfit.

I rather enjoyed bossing him around, but my enjoyment only lasted for so long before his patients snapped. Up to this point everything had been wonderful until he told me it was my own fault I was sick and he was no longer going to serve me. Of course it wouldn't of been so bad if hadn't added those little words that should probably never be said in a relationship. "I told you so, Hidan."

"I told you so, Hidan." I mocked in a childish voice. Then all hell seemed to freeze over as the real argument began. Needless to say, it wasn't a pretty sight. I knew better than to say that to him, but I did it anyway. He was already tired of my brattish attitude and disregard for anything he told me to do that evening, but I went ahead and said that one last thing that pushed him over the edge. I can't help myself sometimes though. It just gives me little thrills to wind him up like that.

Kakuzu really puts up with a lot more from me than I give him credit for. Sure we fight and he goes a little over board in the physical abuse department; but he's always there to fix me up afterwards. No matter how much we fight I know he'll alway love me. Even with how painful or frustrating it can be, we both know life without another would be unbearable.

His abuse mixed with my fever soon results in the loss of my consciousness and I fall into a deep slumber. I don't know how long I slept or how long Kakuzu sat watching over me, but when I awoke I found him asleep beside my bedside. It puzzled me how he could have fallen asleep like that, being as he sat in a wooden chair and with nothing to cover him for warmth none-the-less. I knew he had done it for my sake, probably caring for me in my illness while I slept. But why? I had been such an ass to him.

I grumbled to myself, realizing what had to be done. Knowing how uncomfortable and cold the wooden chair must be, I removed my thickest and only blanket from my resting place and wrapped it around Kakuzu's shoulders. All that was left now for me were thin, white sheets to crawl underneath and hug tightly in a desperate attempt to keep warm. I could already tell it was going to be a long night.

Perhaps it was his loving deed that was to blame for sparking my rarely seen kindness, but more or less it was caused from something I had never felt before in the many years of my life... guilt.

My fever soon distracted the worries of my emotions though and I began to shiver. My body continued to shake, soon followed by a soft whimper of a replacement swear I was unable to summon being as I was to tired and sick to curse.

I jumped suddenly as a pare of warm hands gently brushed my arm. Turning to see the culprit, I soon discovered Kakuzu had awoken and was now returning the blanket to me. Not a moments hesitation after I had been warped safely between its covers did he attempt to join me and I soon found myself cradled in his arms. My head against his chest, I listen closely to his heartbeats. Those multi rhythmic beats beating with causal speed in unison is something of a lullaby that assures my safety.

Now his heat beats become louder and faster and I know he want to tell me something. His pulse always increases before he says something important when I'm close to him like this. I don't really want to know what it is, only to just stay warped securely in his arms like this forever. Still he speaks despite my attempt to mentally command him not to. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

I snicker, soon pushing my body closer to his in an attempt to gather more warmth. "Whatever. Night bastard." is my reply. It goes without saying that I love him. We both know this to be true. He still replys to me in amused laughter, "I love you too Hidan,". Of course his love for me goes without saying as well. It doesn't matter if he speaks it or not... I already know.


End file.
